


SMS and Bad Feeling

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Or not, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Power Outage, Protective Greg Lestrade, Sad Ending, Sherlock is a Mess, who know ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: À Trois heure du matin, dans une ville coupée de toute lumière, Lestrade reçoit un SMS du téléphone de John : il doit venir à Baker Street de toute urgence. Mais le Dr a-t-il vraiment envoyé le SMS ? Que va-t-il trouver sur place ? Et surtout, comment va-t-il réagir ?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Partie 1 - Un inquiétant message

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations à toi lecteur francophone perdu dans un océan d'histoires anglophones ! ( et à toi qui utilises Google trad, je te vois ;p)  
> Cette fanfiction date de 2013 est n'a pas été retouchée par rapport à sa version sur fanfiction.net. C'était ma première tentative à la fois sur le fandom Sherlock dont je suis une fan depuis l'annonce de sa sortie, et sur les fanfictions de plus de quelques centaines de mots. Bien que mon style ait évolué, j'en suis toujours assez fière et j'espère que sa lecture vous plaira !

**Partie 1**

Lestrade s’était couché épuisé mais heureux. Grâce à Sherlock et John, ils avaient découvert l’auteur d’une série de trois homicides, enquête sur laquelle ils traînaient depuis plusieurs jours. Greg allait enfin pouvoir dormir une nuit complète, chose qui était assez rare pour lui donner le sourire. Le Détective Inspector s’endormit, espérant de tout cœur que la prochaine grosse affaire soit très longue à arriver.

*******

Lestrade fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit strident de son portable lui annonçant un nouvel SMS. Laissant échapper un grognement, il attrapa son téléphone. Sur l’écran une phrase s’afficha.

**Besoin de toi. 221B. URGENT !!**

La lecture du message acheva de le réveiller. Pour qu’on lui envoie ceci au beau milieu de la nuit, ce devait être extrêmement important. Greg vérifia le numéro : John Watson.  
John n’était pas Sherlock, il n’était pas du genre à demander à venir pour des bêtises comme lui faire envoyer un texto ou lui demander de lui amener telle ou telle chose. S’il avait dit « Urgent » c’était qu’il y avait un gros problème. Le Détective Inspector tapa sa réponse.

**J’arrive tout de suite. GL**

Lestrade sauta hors du lit et appuya sur le bouton de la lumière. Pas d’électricité. Comme s’il n’était pas assez stressé comme ça, il fallait en plus qu’il se débrouille dans le noir complet. Essayant de ne pas se cogner, le DI enfila en vitesse un pantalon, une chemise et mit ses chaussures.  
Il fila à la cuisine, bénissant le trafic routier, les phares puissants et le fait d’être rentré trop épuisé pour fermer les fenêtres. Il attrapa ses clefs et, tout en enfilant sa veste, il courut jusqu’à sa voiture, prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller sa porte.

Greg mit le contact. Avec le nombre de fois où il avait conduit jusqu'à Baker Street, il connaissait le trajet sur le bout des doigts, ce qui lui permit de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

*******

La veille, durant l’enquête, John et Sherlock avaient eu une violente altercation.

Les trois victimes étant toutes de jeunes mères, John avait émis l’hypothèse que le tueur pouvait être une femme ayant perdu son enfant récemment. Tout à son habitude, Sherlock lui avait rétorqué que le fait de perdre son enfant n’était pas un mobile valable mais seulement un des aléas de la vie. Pour lui, les victimes avaient sûrement en commun un endroit où elles auraient pu rencontrer le tueur. Une vengeance sur trois femmes d’origines et d’âges différents, et pour un mobile aussi futile que la perte d’un nouveau né, n’était pas une hypothèse à prendre en compte.  
Sous les yeux de Lestrade, le Dr Watson - si calme, si compréhensif, si patient - s’était emporté. John avait crié au jeune homme qu’une hypothèse, même si elle n’était pas trouvée par « le Grand Sherlock Holmes », n’était pas forcément fausse. Qu’il n’était certes pas « Le détective consultant » mais qu’il était un être humain - peut-être même plus que Sherlock - et que lui aussi pouvait émettre des hypothèses, qui avaient des chances de se révéler justes.  
Sa tirade terminée, John avait regardé son colocataire. Celui-ci n’avait rien dit pendant quelques secondes, puis il avait continué d’examiner les preuves, faisant comme si rien ne s’était produit.

*******

Lestrade, dormant à moitié, fila tout droit dans le rond-point en allumant son gyrophare au dernier moment afin d’éviter le camion qui venait en face. Il songeait toujours à ce qui s’était passé la veille.

*******

Ils avaient suivi la piste de Sherlock et avaient atterri dans le seul endroit que les trois victimes avaient en commun, une sorte de club où les jeunes mères se réunissaient pour échanger des avis sur leur progéniture tout en prenant le thé, avec ou sans leur enfant.  
Lestrade avait tout de même demandé à la responsable si l’une des femmes ne serait pas venue au club systématiquement sans son enfant ces dernières semaines.  
C’est ainsi que, pendant que Sherlock questionnait le patron du café d’en face, Greg avait obtenu le nom d’une femme qui, en plus de n’être jamais venue avec son enfant, avait semblé possessive avec ceux des autres.

Un interrogatoire et des aveux plus tard, le Détective Inspector était allé féliciter John pour sa brillante déduction. Il n’aurait pas dû… Ses paroles avaient été mal accueillies par Sherlock qui, peut-être un peu jaloux, était sorti de ses gonds.  
Le jeune 'sociopathe' avait lancé avec fiel que la déduction de John n’était rien d’autre qu’une vague analyse de comptoir inspirée de séries télévisées bas de gamme, combinée à un jeu de hasard opportun. Pour lui, elle méritait à peine le nom d’hypothèse.

Avec un demi-sourire, John avait salué Lestrade et était sorti de Scotland Yard d’un pas digne. Greg avait jeté un regard noir sur Holmes et était rentré chez lui, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

*******

Lestrade, roulant à travers la ville privée de lumières, appuya sur l’accélérateur, à peine conscient qu’il avait déjà dépassé de 20km/h la limitation de vitesse. Son cerveau était en ébullition, empli d’hypothèses et d’appréhension sur ce qu’il allait trouver à Baker Street.  
Il s’inquiétait d’autant plus que John ne lui aurait jamais écrit quelque chose d’aussi bref s’il n’y avait pas eu urgence. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que l’ancien militaire au moral d’acier lui demande de l’aide ?

La panique aidant, Greg s’imagina Sherlock rentrer à Baker Street et trouver l’appartement vide. Devant ses yeux se créa l’image de son protégé qui, sous le choc d’avoir été aussi odieux et d’avoir blessé son ami, se serait retourné vers un oubli accueillant. Lestrade ne pouvait chasser l’image du jeune homme allongé sur le divan, sa peau couleur de craie contrastant fortement avec ses boucles brunes, le bras tendu et portant la trace nette d’une seringue. Le policier s’imaginait John entrer dans la pièce, estimant qu’il avait assez fui comme ça, et découvrir la scène.  
Une scène que Lestrade avait vécue il y a des années de cela et qui le hantait toujours. Comment un esprit aussi brillant pouvait-il se perdre dans les méandres de la drogue ? Il l’ignorait…  
Ce qu’il pouvait comprendre, par contre, c’était la réaction que John aurait eue. Un coup de poignard dans le ventre, un violent sentiment de désespoir. Et une colère, immense, dirigée contre le monde, contre le jeune homme, contre lui-même… Et puis l’appel au secours. Car on se rend compte qu’on est impuissant, que nous aussi on a besoin d’aide pour faire face à ça. 

Lestrade serra ses mains autour du volant. Il ne pouvait pas s’agir de cela. Sherlock était clean depuis longtemps et, même rongé par la culpabilité, il n’aurait pas voulu faire cette peur à Watson. Greg inspira longuement, essayant de faire reculer les terreurs du passé.  
À l’époque, Sherlock n’était qu’un jeune sociopathe autoproclamé, désormais il était un détective consultant, presque un ami… Il avait bien mûri en quelques années, et l’influence de John y était pour beaucoup. Il n’avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter. Sur ce point là, du moins.

Lorsque Lestrade arriva dans une Baker Street plongée dans l’obscurité, il gara sa voiture en vitesse, marmonnant qu’un taxi aurait tout de même été bien plus pratique. Il attrapa la lampe de poche se trouvant dans la boîte à gants et marcha à grands pas vers l’adresse du duo.  
Greg avait un mauvais pressentiment et, dans un geste de réconfort, il posa ses doigts sur l’arme de service qu’il portait à la ceinture. Le DI pointa sa lampe-torche vers la porte d’entrée et sa gorge se noua. La porte était entrouverte. 

Le policier sortit son arme et poussa lentement le battant. Entrant prudemment, il examina les lieux. L’entrée avait l’air d’être normale, tout simplement vide. Lestrade essaya de se rassurer. Il n’y avait aucun signe d’effraction. Pour autant qu’il puisse voir, rien, pas même une trace, ne prouvait le passage d’un quelconque intrus. Mme Hutson avait sûrement mal refermé la porte, à moins que Sherlock l’ait laissée ouverte, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l’était parfois.  
Malgré ce raisonnement logique, Greg s’inquiétait. Il pouvait se tromper, rater quelque chose d’important, il n’était pas Sherlock, lui…

Il y a quelques temps, Lestrade ne se serait jamais autant inquiété pour les deux hommes. Les temps changent, et les relations également, elles s’améliorent…  
Le Détective Inspector comprenait mieux, désormais, pourquoi on interdisait aux policiers d’enquêter sur une affaire touchant leurs proches. Comment bien faire son travail quand on passe son temps à s’inquiéter ?

« Restons professionnel » songea-t-il. Pour Sherlock, 'urgent' n’était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. 

Le policier gravit silencieusement l’escalier, balayant les marches du faisceau de sa lampe, tenant fermement son arme.

Lestrade s’arrêta devant la porte de l’appartement. Un doute l’assaillit. Qu’allait-il trouver derrière ? Une agression ? Un cambriolage ? Sherlock avait-il simplement eu un message à lui communiquer face à face ? Et pourquoi le contacter lui ? 

Déterminé, il poussa la porte.


	2. Partie 2 - Un début de réponse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade entre au 221b Baker Street. Que va-t-il y trouver ?  
> Un peu plus tôt, Sherlock rentre chez lui, ressassant son échec dans la résolution de leur affaire.  
> John, quant-à lui, prend une décision.

**Partie 2**

Déterminé, Lestrade poussa la porte. À première vue, la pièce semblait déserte, mais dans le noir il n’était sûr de rien.

« Sherlock ? John ? J’ai eu votre message ! … Il y a quelqu’un ?! », seul le silence lui répondit.

Ses yeux s’habituant à l’obscurité il remarqua une forme sombre, suspecte, qui se découpait à la clarté du dehors et qu’il n’avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il dirigea le faisceau dessus et retint une exclamation de surprise.

La forme était une fine silhouette humaine, vêtue de noir et assise dos à l’inspecteur. La silhouette d’une personne qui n’avait pas réagi à son arrivé. Qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, restant simplement là, repliée sur elle-même.  
Lestrade repoussa dans un recoin de son cerveau l’angoisse qui l’oppressait ainsi que toutes les questions qu’il se posait, et il fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux : agir.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous m’entendez ? »

Il posa une main ferme sur l’épaule de l’inconnu et le fit se retourner. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement familier chez cette personne. Peut être les boucles qui se détachaient dans l’obscurité ou bien le manteau, mais l’angoisse qui avait quitté Greg quelques instants plus tôt refit soudain surface.

Une pensée commençait à se former dans son esprit, qu’il repoussa aussitôt. _Ce n’était pas ça, ce ne pouvait pas être ça !_

L’appréhension lui nouait la gorge lorsque il dirigea sa torche vers le visage baissé de l’inconnu.  
Face à lui, deux yeux gris le traversaient, le regard complètement vide.

« Sherlock ? Répond-moi ! »

Son cri sembla tirer Holmes de sa torpeur, il fixa ses yeux sur lui. Une main toujours sur son épaule, Lestrade le sentit trembler. Bénissant ces longues heures passées à lire des bouquins de psychologie pour essayer de rendre son travail plus humain, le Détective Inspector prit la parole d’une voix apaisante. 

« Sherlock, où est Watson ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Le brun se crispa et ferma les yeux. Il murmurait une litanie.  
— Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé…

— Désolé ?! Bon sang, Sherlock ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé !? »

Le génie hésita, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

*******

En quittant Scotland Yard, Holmes était énervé.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ?! C’était lui le génie ! Lui que l’on appelait en cas de problèmes. Lui qui résolvait les enquêtes en quelques heures là où il aurait fallu des semaines. Lui encore, qui stupéfiait John par son intelligence et sa perspicacité sans égales. Toujours lui qui ne se trompait jamais, le seul qui percevait les solutions là où les Hommes nageaient dans le brouillard ! 

Mais là… Il s’était entêté. Il avait dérivé… C’était John qui avait eu l’idée, _John_ !  
Bien sûr, à force de vivre avec lui, il commençait à comprendre les ficelles de cet Art… Mais il avait trouvé avant lui !

Et il y avait pire, se rendit soudain compte Sherlock, installé dans le taxi. Le pire, c’était qu’il lui en avait parlé et lui, le sociopathe de haut niveau - jamais auparavant il n’avait autant mérité cette appellation - il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mépriser l’idée. Et il avait insulté John…

Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu des disputes - notamment celle de Baskerville - mais elles avaient toujours eu un sens. Ce n’était pas des espèces de crises de jalousie comme celle qu’il venait de faire.

Holmes posa la tête contre la vitre. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait ces jours-ci : Il était devenu facilement irritable, agressif. John lui aurait dit que c’était le manque de sommeil alors qu'il aurait rétorqué que c’était le manque d’action.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un brusque coup de freins du taxi. Ce qui lui fit réaliser une chose : il parlait de Watson comme s’il n’allait plus jamais le revoir. C’était idiot, il fallait juste qu’il trouve le courage de s’excuser et l’incident serait vite oublié. S’excuser…Voilà bien un terme que Sherlock n’aimait pas. Mais pour son ami, il pouvait bien faire une exception.

Le taxi s’arrêta devant le 221B et Sherlock en descendit. 

Il marcha jusqu’à la porte en pensant qu’offrir quelque chose de rare pouvait faire office d’excuses silencieuses. Il pourrait peut-être aller chercher le lait, ranger un peu, faire plaisir à Watson en dormant davantage… Nombre de petits gestes qui lui montreraient qu’il l’écoutait, qu’il pouvait faire des progrès. S’il le fallait, il enlèverait même ses bouts de cadavre du réfrigérateur !

Il pénétra dans l’appartement tout en s’interrogeant sur son attachement envers John.  
Voyons… John Watson était courageux, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Bizarrement loyal envers lui. Assez intelligent pour un homme normal… Honnête - mais cela, il n’était pas sur de pouvoir le mettre en tant que qualité…

Mais tout cela, ce n’était rien. Sherlock n’avait aucune raison de mettre en péril ses expériences ou de gâcher son temps avec lui, il avait toujours été seul et s’en portait très bien.  
Et pourtant…

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il entra dans le salon et s’installa dans son fauteuil. John n’était pas là.  
Sans chercher à ôter son manteau, il prit son violon et improvisa un morceau, bien décidé à l’attendre.

La musique était calme, l’archer effleurant langoureusement les cordes.  
Sherlock était depuis quelque temps constamment sur les nerfs et, seules la paix et l’harmonie du morceau l’empêchaient de lancer la porcelaine contre le mur.

Il était minuit passé quand il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et les pas de John grimper les marches. L’homme avançait sur la pointe des pieds, s’arrêtant à chaque grincements - piètre tentative de passer inaperçu. 

Arrivé dans le salon, il eut une légère grimace envers son colocataire - il avait sûrement espéré, en vain, qu’il se soit déjà couché, John était parfois si naïf - et il accéléra le pas.

 _Quelle tête de mule !_ , pensa Sherlock, comment pouvait-il s’excuser si l’autre le fuyait ?

« John, écoute…, commença-t-il en posant son violon. L’homme en question se retourna brusquement et croisa les bras, visiblement contrarié.

— Que j’écoute quoi Sherlock !? Tes pseudo-excuses où tu finis par dire qu’après tout c’est ma faute !? Tes ‘‘raisonnements logiques’’ où tu me démontres par A plus B que je suis un crétin !? Car tout le monde est un crétin face au grand Sherlock Holmes ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me supportes ! Je te serais bien plus utile si j’étais un chien de garde !!

Sherlock profita d’une inspiration de John pour lui répondre d’une voix posée.

— Apparemment ta balade le long de la Tamise ne t’a pas vraiment aidé à te calmer. Sache tout d’abord, John, qu’un chien de garde me serait totalement inutile et ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. Tu es, la plupart du temps, d’une compagnie… agréable. Ensuite, je pensais m’…, m’excuser, pour mon attitude plutôt jalouse de tout à l’heure. Mais bon, si ça te gène tant…

— Vas-y, je t’écoute.

— Je, hum… me suis comporté comme un idiot, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés dans le vide au dessus de la tête de John.

— Ça on peut le dire… J’attends toujours tes excuses.

— Tu avais raison pour le profil du tueur, je me suis laissé emporter, alors que je manquais de connaissances sur les relations maternelles…

— Donc ?, le poussa John, sa colère lisible dans la tension de sa mâchoire. 

— Je n’aurais pas du m’emporter devant Lestrade, je suis désolé. J’ai agit d’une manière peu adulte.

— Comme un gamin en pleine crise de jalousie, oui ! »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma vivement devant le regard peu amène qui lui lançait John. Celui-ci jeta un « Je monte » entre ses dents et laissa Sherlock seul, planté au beau milieu du salon.

Il était en train de se dire qu’après tout, cela aurait pu moins bien se passer, lorsque Watson redescendit, un sac à l’épaule.

« Tu sors, fit-t-il. Sa remarque sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

— Vraiment ? Excellente déduction. Laisse-moi passer, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air.

Holmes sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Sur un simple coup de tête !  
— Où ?

— À l’hôtel.

— L’hôtel ?..., répéta-t-il inutilement, Comment est-ce que ?...

John répondit, évitant sciemment son regard gris.

— Je _l_ ’ai croisé en sortant de Scotland Yard. Il a baissé la vitre et m’a donné la carte du Flemings Hotel en disant qu’il y avait une réservation à mon nom et que j’avais besoin de répit. Il se trouve qu’il a bien raison !

Sherlock sentait la colère monter en lui.

Il ne _lui_ suffisait pas de le faire surveiller, de vouloir à tout prix lui donner des conseils. Non ! Il fallait en plus qu’ _il_ envenime la situation entre lui et John !  
Car Sherlock savait très bien qui était ce _il_ , le gouvernement britannique et son parapluie noir : Mycroft Holmes ! 

Comment osait-il lui pourrir la vie encore une fois ?! Cette espèce de vieil hibou incapable de rester en dehors de son existence !

Un voile de fureur rouge tomba devant ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant, obligeant ainsi John à reculer vers la table basse.

— Donne-moi cette carte, exigea-t-il. Sa voix était froide, glacée comme une fine couche de neige recouvrant du magma en fusion.

John fronça les sourcils et secoua fermement la tête.  
— Non. Je ne me mêlerai pas de tes histoires avec ton frère. Si tu lui en veux, tu n’as qu’à l’appeler et en discuter avec lui. Vous êtes des adultes, Sherlock, agissez comme tel ! On m’offre une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe, je serais idiot de refuser. Et, avec un peu de chance, tu seras peut être plus sociable à mon retour. »

John essaya d’avancer mais fut bloqué par Holmes.

« Sherlock, cesse de te comporter comme ça et laisse-moi sortir !! »

Devant le mutisme de son colocataire, il tenta de passer de force et le bouscula.

Le brun, aveuglé par la rage - _Oh non, il ne partira pas comme ça !_ \- le poussa violemment en arrière.

*******


	3. Partie 3 - Conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences sont parfois terribles...  
> À Lestrade de choisir comment y faire face.

**Partie 3**

Lestrade regardait Sherlock dont les yeux se perdaient de nouveau dans le vide et osa enfin poser _la_ question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais dont il craignait tant la réponse. Effrayé de la connaître déjà.  
« Et ensuite ? 

— C’était un accident, je ne voulais pas…Non… Je ne voulais pas…»

Les pensées de Sherlock volaient tout autour de lui, la scène lui passant devant les yeux, par bribes ; images décousues de ce qu’il aurait voulu oublier.

*******

Le regard de John, dans lequel se reflétait son propre visage transformé par la colère.  
John qui bascule en arrière...  
Son pied qui glisse sur le tapis.  
Ses yeux plongés dans les siens pendant qu’il tombe.

Le bruit sourd de son crane qui heurte la table basse.

Ses propres doigts qui cherchent en vain un pouls, son cerveau réfutant ce qu’il voit, ce qu’il sent.

Le choc.  
La certitude que le monde vient de s’écrouler, que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant.

L’absence de pensée, le vide qui, paradoxalement emplit son esprit, le coupant de l’horrible réalité.  
De la mort de John Watson. 

Puis le courant avait sauté, et il était toujours là, assis près de son ami. Seul.

La tête pleine de coton, il avait attrapé le téléphone qu’il avait dans la poche - _son téléphone_ \- et avait envoyé un message. Les mots exacts ? À peine ses doigts avaient-ils touché le clavier, qu’il les avait oubliés, mais il savait qu’Il viendrait. Lestrade, qui avait agi mieux qu’un père envers lui. Il l’avait sauvé, lui avait trouvé une occupation digne de lui, le freinait lorsqu'il allait vraiment trop loin. Dans une telle situation, il saurait quoi faire.  
Car le grand Sherlock Holmes était dépassé.

*******

Lestrade se tenait assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, effondré. John était mort, Sherlock devenu meurtrier. Qu’avaient-ils fait pour que tous ces malheurs leur tombent ainsi dessus ?

« Je ne peux rien faire, Sherlock. Il…, sa voix se brisa, C’est trop tard.

Holmes hésita un instant puis finit par déclarer d’une voix plate, comme s’il n’était plus vraiment présent.  
— Tu es policier, tu as le choix…

À ces mots, Greg leva la tête. Il avait raison.  
Il était inspecteur, il avait des devoirs : prévenir le Central et procéder à l’arrestation de Sherlock pour meurtre. C’était ce qu’il fallait faire.  
Holmes pourrait toujours plaider l’homicide involontaire - ce que c’était, même si ça avait des allures de folie passagère - et quant-à lui, il aurait accompli son devoir. 

Oui, mais…Sherlock était fragile, s’il était accusé du meurtre de son ami, il risquait de ne pas s’en sortir sain d’esprit. Lestrade avait des contacts un peu partout, des connaissances…Il pourrait très bien le dissimuler mais il lui faudrait trahir sa conscience pour aider son ami. Pour Sherlock... Briser toutes les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait. Les siennes et celles de la Justice. 

Lestrade était déchiré. Comment prendre une décision ? Aucune n’était bonne, il fallait qu’il choisisse celle dont les conséquences seraient le moins désastreuses. Mais laquelle ? Désespéré, il posa les yeux sur Sherlock.  
Celui-ci n’était plus dans l’état dans lequel il l’avait trouvé mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il allait bien. Et comment l’aurait-il pu ? Il avait tué son meilleur ami, bon sang !!

Lestrade passa ses mains sur son visage, il aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve. Une illusion. Car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Rien ne l’avait préparé à cela. Les sautes d’humeur de Sherlock ne pouvaient pas mener à ça ; c’était impossible ! Pourtant… Il ne l’avait vu qu’à la lueur de sa lampe mais il ne pouvait nier la vérité : le crâne fracassé, le corps était bien celui de l’ancien soldat. 

— Je ne peux pas Sherlock, je ne peux pas sacrifier tout ce à quoi je crois pour t’éviter la prison. Je… Je ne peux pas…

Comme c'était difficile à dire, glacial à accepter. Il s'était toujours demandé jusqu'où il irait pour Sherlock, si ses affections trahiraient son sens du devoir. Il avait sa réponse. Il pouvait danser à la limite de l'illégalité pour résoudre une affaire, mais quand cela comptait vraiment, le travail passait toujours avant tout.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était flic avant d'être un époux, il avait aujourd'hui l'amère réalisation qu'il l'était également avant d'être un ami...

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Ce fut la voix, vide, éteinte, d’Holmes qui le brisa.  
— Je comprends. Appelle, dit-il, puis, dans un souffle, Après tout, je le mérite. Tout est de ma faute… »

Anéanti, Lestrade prit son portable et tapa le numéro. Jamais aucun appel ne lui avait semblé plus difficile à passer.

*******

Le sergent S. Donovan n’aimait pas qu’on lui téléphone en pleine nuit. D’ordinaire la personne au bout du fil n’appelait jamais pour vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire ni pour vous annoncer que vous venez de gagner à la loterie. Passé minuit, c’était surtout très mauvais signe. Grognant face au décès apparent de sa lampe de chevet, Sally tendit son bras et décrocha l’appareil, prête à incendier quiconque n’avait pas une excellente raison de la réveiller à 3h du mat’.

« Donovan, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Dans Baker Street Greg essayait de garder une voix professionnelle.  
— Sergent, ici Lestrade. Je…, il jeta un regard à Sherlock qui, depuis sa décision, n’avait pas prononcé un mot, et il choisit d’en dire le moins possible. Plus tard elle l’apprendrait et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde, J’ai besoin de vous. Une arrestation.

Greg entendait les sons étouffés du Sergent Donovan qui se préparait et il se raidit légèrement lorsqu’elle posa La question :  
— À quelle adresse ? 

— Baker Street, lâcha-t-il.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Le taré a fini par tuer quelqu’un avec son arrogance ?

Devant son ton ironique, Lestrade soupira douloureusement. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.  
— Dépêchez-vous, Sergent. On vous attend ».

Dans l'appartement sombre, la gorge nouée, le Detective Inspector s’assit près de Sherlock, vaincu.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter puis prit la parole, l’air absent.  
« Vous lui direz Lestrade… à Mme Hudson. 

— Lui dire quoi ?

— Que c’était bien un accident… Elle s’en doutera mais il faut qu’elle sache qu’elle n’est pas la seule à ne pas me voir comme un assassin…, il ferma les yeux, Ce sera important pour elle.

Mrs Hudson.  
Greg avait complètement oublié l’existence de la logeuse. Pauvre dame… Sherlock semblait s’y être attaché, à sa manière… Ce ne serait pas pour n’importe qui qu’il se serait emporté au point de jeter plusieurs fois quelqu’un par la fenêtre. La vieille dame, avec ses bavardages et son attitude de mère protectrice, avait réussi à gagner le cœur du détective. L’attitude d’Holmes à cet instant le prouvait, et c’était l’une de ces choses qui donnait envie à Lestrade de crier _« Sherlock est humain »_ quand son équipe devenait trop désagréable.

Il avait déclenché la machine en appelant son sergent, les conséquences de cette soirée tragiques n'étaient plus de son ressort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer que les ficelles de l’aîné Holmes étaient aussi longues et multiples que le sous-entendait Sherlock et qu'il pourrait aider son frère à survivre à la perte de John Watson et à sa culpabilité. Lestrade ne pouvait qu'être là à ses côtés, et le soutenir. Et si cela commençait par Mrs Hudson, soit.

— Je le lui dirai ».


	4. Partie 4 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade se sent coupable.  
> Sally Donovan entre à Baker Street et réalise qu'elle avait raison.

Partie 4

Lestrade se sentait mal.

Sherlock allait finir en prison, donnant ainsi raison aux mauvaises langues de Scotland Yard.

Mais, et lui ? Malgré la chance qu’il avait par rapport aux membres du duo, Greg ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux conséquences que cela allait avoir pour lui. Il avait un travail qu’il aimait, une assez bonne réputation, qu’est-ce que cette histoire allait détruire ?

Il ne voulait pas perdre son poste, son statut, parce qu’il avait collaboré avec Holmes sur quelques affaires.

Et c’est cette pensée qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Une personne qu’il appréciait était morte, une autre semblait au bord de la folie, de la dépression, et lui, il pensait à son travail !  
À cet instant, tout bien considéré, Lestrade se sentait minable…

Il avait toujours été du côté de la justice, il incarnait la loi, et de ce fait, il avait cru pouvoir s’oublier, passer après les autres. Quelles idioties…  
Il ne valait guère mieux que les autres hommes : complètement égoïste.  
Minable…

La voix grave du détective interrompit ses divagations : « C’est normal, ça montre que vous êtes humain.

Dans le noir, Greg se tourna vers Sherlock, étonné qu’il lui parle ainsi. Seule la voix légèrement enrouée et ses paroles dénuées de leur habituel ton condescendant témoignaient du drame qui s’était produit. 

— Qu’est-ce qui est normal ?

— Votre égocentrisme. Même vous, ne pouvez y échapper. Ça fait partie de la nature humaine, comme la solidarité l'est aux fourmis ou la cruauté aux mantes religieuses.

Lestrade était surpris par Sherlock. Même dans ces conditions, il avait su décrypter ses émotions et, chose rare pour le génie, ne les avait pas exploitées contre lui, mais au contraire, avait tenté de le réconforter.

Pourtant, quelque chose continuait de tourmenter Greg. Si penser d’abord à soi était si ancré dans la nature humaine, pourquoi Sherlock ne tentait-il pas de s’enfuir, de disparaître ?  
D’après ce que le Detective Inspector en savait, son frère était bien assez influent et, même sans son aide, l’homme était très doué en camouflage.

— Pourtant, Sherlock, tu agis contre la nature humaine. Tu ne fuis pas, tu restes malgré le fait que tu saches ce qui t’attend, souligna-t-il, un questionnement dans la voix.

— Certaines choses, certaines personnes en valent la peine. Elles repoussent les limites de l’Homme… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant des derniers instants auprès d’une personne qu’ils appréciaient et qu’ils avaient appris au fil du temps à respecter.

*******

« Elle arrive ».

En effet, Lestrade entendait les pas de son sergent dans les escaliers.

Il se leva, prêt à l’accueillir et se tourna vers le Détective.  
— Je suis désolé, Sherlock… », murmura-t-il.

Il savait très bien que ses paroles ne ramèneraient pas John, qu’il soit désolé ou non n’y changerait rien. Il se sentait pourtant si mal qu’il n’avait pas trouvé d’autre solution que de s’excuser.

À sa grande surprise, Sherlock se leva et le serra dans ses bras, tremblant. Même un génie sociopathe avait parfois besoin de soutien et de chaleur humaine.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et, lorsque Sally Donovan pénétra dans le salon, son supérieur se trouvait à quelques pas de Sherlock.

Personne d’autre dans la pièce.  
C’est à ce moment là qu’elle comprit.

Malgré ses accrochages avec le détective consultant, Sally était un bon flic.  
Même si elle trouvait Holmes agaçant et peu fiable, elle avait confiance en son patron et elle respectait ses choix. Même lorsqu’ils impliquaient le taré et son ombre blonde.  
Une ombre plutôt sympathique et qui n’aurait pas dû manquer à l’appel…

Donovan comprenait mieux, désormais, la drôle de voix qu’avait eu Lestrade au téléphone, sa réticence à donner l’adresse.

Elle avait toujours dit que le taré n’apporterait que des ennuis.  
Elle aurait préféré se tromper.

Lestrade la vit sortir ses menottes, et hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

Elle récita la formule habituelle alors que Sherlock regardait vers la table basse, le regard impénétrable.  
« Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes accusé de l’homicide de John Watson. Je vous arrête ».

Le sergent approchait les menottes des poignets d’un Holmes pétrifié lorsque le courant revint.

Les lumières du salon se rallumèrent, éblouissant les trois personnes à l'intérieur.

Lorsque les taches cessèrent de danser derrière ses paupières, Lestrade ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une arme à feu.

Derrière, se tenait Sherlock, la lumière révélant ses vêtements et ses mains tachés de sang, son regard désespéré.

Tandis que Donovan se frottait encore les yeux, Greg glissa lentement sa main droite le long de sa hanche vers son holster avant de soupirer : évidemment…

L’embrassade de Sherlock avait bien une raison. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait cru ?

L’arme de Lestrade dans les mains, Holmes se tourna vers le sergent qui le regardait avec horreur pointer son arme sur elle.

Greg ne comprenait plus rien. Il l’avait appelé ! Il allait se rendre alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ; alors qu’il avait encore des chances de s’en tirer, les menaçait-il ?

« Sherlock…, commença-t-il.

Mais le détective ne l’entendait plus. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues et il avait le regard fixé sur le sergent Donovan. Toujours sous la menace de l’arme, elle avait levé les mains mais la tension dans ses épaules montraient qu’elle était prête à agir. 

— Pour une fois, vous aviez raison Donovan…À propos de ce que vous aviez dit à John lors de notre première enquête ensemble. Vous ne vous en rappelez peut-être pas mais moi, je me souviens très bien de ce qu’il m’a raconté. Il en rigolait…Il m’avait accusé d’agir exprès pour vous alarmer. C’était l’un de ses exemples, une histoire parmi tant d’autres. J’aurais voulu que vous ayez tort, Sergent Donovan…

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, rien ne permettait de lui reprendre l’arme.  
Il était vrai que Lestrade aurait pu se jeter sur Holmes et la lui arracher des mains. Il l’avait déjà fait à plusieurs occasions mais il le connaissait : Sherlock était désespéré mais il ne tirerait pas sur un agent de police.  
Greg devait lui laisser une chance…

— Tort ?, osa demander Sally.

— Vous aviez dit qu’un jour, vous vous retrouveriez autour d’un cadavre, un cadavre mort de ma main. Vous voyez ?, la nargua-t-il ton ton grinçant, Vous aviez raison, je ne pouvais que mal tourner et vous l’aviez prédit. Soyez-en fière Donovan : je suis un tueur ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été presque hurlés. Sally Donovan était devenue blanche.

Sherlock eut un rire sans joie, un peu fou, et reprit son monologue.  
« Je ne peux pas vous laisser la victoire, je ne serais pas moi si je vous laissais ce privilège. Peu de personnes peuvent se venter d’avoir eu raison contre moi. Ce ne sera pas possible, marmonna-t-il alors qu'une lueur folle éclaircissait le désespoir dans ses yeux, Vous aviez parlé d’un cadavre mais, et j’en suis désolé Lestrade, il y en aura deux. 

Sherlock se tourna vers Greg en prononçant ces paroles. Une réalisation naissante l'engourdissait en une vague d'horreur.

Sally en profita, elle sortit son arme et la pointa sur Holmes.  
— Jette ton flingue ! 

Il leva légèrement les mains mais garda ladite arme, se contentant de la diriger vers le plafond.  
— Vous vous figurez vraiment que je vais tirer sur votre patron ? J’ai déjà tué quelqu’un que j’appréciais aujourd’hui, je n’ai aucune envie de recommencer. » Il eut un sourire triste. « Au revoir Lestrade ».

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, il plaça le canon sur sa tempe.

« Non !! »

Une détonation transperça le silence

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Greg, le corps s’effondra au sol.

*******

« Non !! Sherlock ! Nooooooooooonnnnnn !!!! »

*******

Lestrade se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Un rêve, ou un souvenir, tournait en boucle dans sa mémoire.

John et Sherlock morts.

Le sang.

Lui, hurlant à s’arracher les cordes vocales.

Donovan qui l’éloigne du corps.

Son angoisse au départ, son sentiment d’impuissance, l’horreur qui lui creuse la poitrine.

Ce ne pouvait être un rêve, c’était bien trop réel. Il avait dû aller se coucher et ne s’en rappelait pas. C’était le choc. C’était bien connu, un choc pouvait provoquer des pertes de mémoire. 

Lestrade se redressa et passa ses mains sur son visage.   
Il délirait ! Ce n’était qu’un rêve, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Cela semblait pourtant si réel… 

Décidé à se rafraîchir les idées, Greg se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d’eau. Il n’alluma pas la lumière afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour se rendormir. Après s’être cogné contre la porte de sa chambre qu’il pensait avoir laissée ouverte, il atteignit le lavabo et se passa un peu d’eau fraîche sur le visage. 

Il était vraiment surmené, des vacances lui feraient sûrement le plus grand bien.  
Confondre ainsi rêve et réalité…  
Pour sa défense, il n’avait jamais fait de rêve aussi détaillé, rêve qui ne se perdait pas dans le brouillard comme la plupart d’entre eux… Non, au contraire, plus clair à chaque instant, il restait gravé dans sa mémoire, dans ses os.  
Lorsqu’il reverrait le duo, Inspecteur ou pas, il risquait de leur tomber dans les bras. 

Fatigué, il chassa de son esprit l’idée que, si cela lui paraissait si réel, c’est peut-être parce-que ça l’était, et se glissa entre les draps. 

Il venait de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil lorsqu’un bruit le réveilla. 

Il avait reçu un SMS… 

_Fin… ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas capable d'écrire une death-fic sans insérer un soupçon d'espoir^^'  
> À vous de voir et d'interpréter.  
> Était-ce un simple - et très réaliste - cauchemar comme l'espère Lestrade ? Ou bien - et c'est le plus probable - une réalité difficile à accepter ?  
> Il reste aussi la solution mystique. Pas de lumière et un SMS, et si c'était une vision de l'avenir ?


End file.
